


My'a

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plus My Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent trains My'a in proper pet care.





	

My’a (as Millicent now insists on calling him) is actually not a bad kitten. He’s happy to accept his adoptive mother, and although at times he’s playful when she’s not feeling it, if she swats him lightly and tells him to go pester the taller kittens, he normally gets the picture.

Millicent isn’t sure how big their colony is going to get, but it better not increase much more. There’s only _so_ much room, and she’s comfortable right now. Ginger Pet better not think about producing any more kittens, thank you very much.

The little kitten still has a lot to learn about how to keep the taller ones amused, however. You have to enrich their lives, or they get bored and destructive, and you get less grooming. It’s just kind to keep their lives as stimulating as possible, so she teaches My’a the best ways to play with the taller ones.

The basics are obvious. How to solicit groomings. How to remind pets which seats were permitted to them. How to register complaints with the offerings of food and water. Normal things. My’a has a very piteous yowl when he’s hungry, which has Black Pet running immediately.

Good. Very good.

But then there’s the other things, the slightly more complicated things. Things like giving them extra fur on their fake ones, so they can smell of their colony and (much to her annoyance) spend hours removing the offerings she leaves.

There’s the game with the cold-wet-warm room, where with care (and only when there’s no water) you can push all the smelly things around for the pets to enjoy putting them back again. It helps with their reasoning and co-ordination skills, which they’re very lacking in.

There’s also emptying the clean litter tray, for no other reason than it makes them stretch. And there’s hiding the toys, because they need to be encouraged to flex those atrophied hunting skills. There’s knocking over the water, and there’s hiding under the covers. All of these things are important to keep her children happy, and she teaches My’a, knowing he will take these lessons to heart. It will keep _him_ occupied, too, and she sits on her paws as she watches him hare around, tail crooked as he looks after their useless Pets.

Yes. He’s a good Apprentice after all. Her chest vibrates with pleasure, and she curls around him when he comes to hide, doing his best Large Eyes look up at Black and Ginger, who (predictably) realise the error of their crying. She allows herself to be picked up, and rubs against Ginger. Their family is now just right.


End file.
